


DONATELLO X READER ROMANCE

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow
Summary: Note; I'm writing this fanfic but I'm not actually a writer, I'm screwed so I decided to write to lead my mind to a different place instead my fucked up life and overthinking.Hope you guys like it. She will not have a name, I will always refer to her as The girl, girl, she, her.Sexual scenes so please don't read if you are under 18.J.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SEX, ROMANCE.

When he woke up this morning he didn't know what do do, last night he realized he was completely in love for her.

She was different than him besides the fact that she works with computers, she speaks her mind, she has a really bad temper when contradicted, she likes to stay in control, she is romantic and shows affection. What to do with this feeling?

He knew he was a mutant and nobody really showed real affection before, when she said goodnight with a soft kiss pressed on his lips it was just too much, was she being herself without any second intentions or was she telling I want you?

He sat down in front of his computer and monitored every camera in the lair, look at his right side and saw a cup of fresh coffee and drank. He was felling high, it was like a drug, like amphetamine, esctasy, thinking about her leaded him to a place he didn't know. He was confused.

\- Are you okay Donnie?

\- Yes, I am. Thanks Leo. Donnie said fixing his glasses that insisted to be always falling.

-You don't seem really good today.

\- I am. I'm fine.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes and putted his left hand on Donnie's shoulder.

\- Brother, you look confused. Can you please tell me what's going on?

\- I just think I'm in distress, soon I'll be okay.

-Is it because of her?

\- It's an illusion and I'm working on it.

-Good, glad you know.

So he was already letting people know about his feelings, he was denying, trying to run from himself but he was stuck inside of his body.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her coming in, but his eyes burned in anger when he saw the girl holding Raphael's hand. He was happy, they seemed happy and she smiled. That damn smile killed him ...

-Hi Donnie, good morning sweetie.

-Morning.

-You don't look fine, is something wrong?

\- Nope, I'm fine. Just a headache .

\- Do you need help?

-No I'm okay. I'll be in my lab in case you need me.

Raphael looked at her and couldn't understand exactly what was going on, he never saw Donnie like that before, he was always so controlled and in charge and now he was awkward and distant.

-Leo, what's wrong with Donnie?

\- Just like he said, a huge headache.

\- Dear poor...anyways...Raphael let's do what we were supposed to?

\- Sure thing.

They went to the dojo, he promised her he will train her to be a good fighter. She wouldn't be a ninja but at least know to protect herself from the purple dragons.

Raphael was incredible talented and he was an excellent teacher, he was surprisingly calm and concentrated. She was learning and he was happy with her improvement.

-Let's stop for a moment girl, you need to drink some water.

-Yes you are right.

They went to the kitchen and Donnie was by the door looking at them

\- So you are training together?

\- Oh Hi sweetie, yes we are. Raph said that I needed to protect myself and his teaching me.

-And you Raph, are you protecting yourself from her?

\- I don't get it? Are ya crazy Donnie?

\- I'm serious, she's all kindness, she's full of light and happiness, be careful you may drown.

-Donnie why are you talking about me like this?

Donnie stopped, he was being so irrational that he barely couldn't recognize himself.

-You're right. I'm being an asshole. Forgive me.

Donnie trying to get back to his own self left looking confused.

-Raph can you please tell me what the hell?

-I guess he's jealous.

-Of me?

-Yes...at least I hope. Raph laugh and walked her back to the dojo.

Time skips and it's been three months since Donnie realized he fell hardcore for her.

She was working from home since she was a programmer when she called Donnie from Skype, she was only typing for obvious reasons

\- Hey Nerd I need your help

-Hey you, what do you need?

\- Okay I need to see a feature implemented, an app deployed and a bug fixed in 5 hours, I know it's ridiculous but I'm killing myself here.

-I will get the bug and you get the app later we do the feature together.

-Donnie the bug it's like a surgery...

-I know and since my patient it's dying I must go asap.

\- o.k. x.o.x.o.

\- OMW

He got to her apartment real quick and started to fix the computer bug, she was really concentrated and she only had time to show him the coffee and the pop tarts.

-Ugh Donnie I'm so fucked up. She said putting her hand on her forehead.

-Don't think your in this alone my back is killing me

-I'm lightheaded

-I got dissociation

-Cramps

-Anxiety and headache

-Hypochondria

-Most definitely

They started laughing together, he loved her smile.

-Why we nerds are like this?

-I don't know Donnie but I guess I can blame google. Every headache turns into a stroke what can I do?

-And my panic attacks are actually heart attacks or some sort of rare type of cancer.

-We so need to get a life.

-YEAH, let's do the feature, girl.

They heard a song and they turned their faces to the damned phone,

\- Oh great my boss

-We didn't finish yet

-I know

-Pick up the phone

-okay

-Hello...listen I know it" been 4 hours but you need to give me one more hour...

-Calm down, I just call to say they gave my 3 more hours so continue what you're doing as fast as you can.

-Oh God thanks.

-Bye

-Donnie we got 3 more freaking hours.

-I need Tylenol

-Same

They finally made it. She jump and hugged Donnie and again kissed him really fast, just pressing her lips and walked out of the apartment with the computer fixed.

-Donnie stood there like a rock, eyes fixed.

-I'm going crazy, I need her.

Donnie spent his time there trying to understand and trying to trace a plan to forget her, he was walking in circles when he stepped on one of her lingerie and it was black with purple laces, he start having some kinky thoughts, he imagined her going out of her shower naked and choosing this beautiful lingerie, he touched himself, thinking of every inch of her body, her legs, her booty, her boobs, her hair and he imagined her on top of him and kissing his plastron going down to his hard cock, every vessel in his body was on fire with pleasure but he opened his eyes and threw her lingerie away and zipped back his pants, shaking his head in disbelief he looked at her window and left the place.

Donatello couldn't understand why he was acting like a teenager, he was a man now, he should know better how to control himself, he went through his puberty and never allowed himself to think of sex or actually wanting to have sex.

Leonardo and Raphael were training when Donnie ask for training with them, Leonardo raised his"eyebrow"

-Pardon? Do you want ...I can't believe

-Yes Leonardo, I need some ahhh I need to vent alright

-Brother, ya know that I always had hope. Let's do it, I'll help ya.

-Thanks Raph

Leo he never breaks focus and is always so serious during his lessons but he was looking at Donnie, he seemed really concentrated jumping, punching and hitting he was sweating and breathing fast, he looked exhausted.

-Donnie you are good brother! Raphael was amazed by Donnie's skills.

-Yes he is Raph but go slow Donnie ...

-Nope, I need this.

-Hello boys! The girl was there in front of them twirling her hair around her finger with a grin on her face

-Hey dear, nice to see ya here. Raph was her friend and he was truly happy with her presence

-Donnie do you want to see what Raph taught me?

-Sure, go ahead.

\- Oh no, I need you to attack me

He laughed hard, and took a deep breath

-Fair enough, I will

She came close to him, and he attacked, she first tried his eyes and throat it was a huge no, he held her wrists with one hand and smiled, an evil smile so she stepped on his foot, nothing happen...she was breathing fast, his body was tense, her body was tense, she tried to reach his balls he moved and shaking his head he said no...completely surrendered she exhale and looking into his eyes she said

\- I know I can do it better... The smartest response is to avoid violence at any cost, Raphael taught me that

She left a moan get out of her mouth and biting her lips

-Will you fuck me here or will pay the dinner first?

That was enough to make him let her go, he was embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

-I won't do any of those things girl .

\- I know but is this case there's no other way...you way better than me, but in the real life I would fight till death...wait a moment ...you will not buy me food?

-I'll give you a taser and a pepper spray, I just realized you need.

The girl laugh and sat

-Go ahead guys keep on training, I wanna watch.

Donnie's eyes were shinning, he was feeling his heart jumping out of his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The girl walked through the lair really well dressed, for the first time, she used to wear comfortable clothes instead of fancy and expensive

-Guys...how do I look?

Raph and Mikey were the first to come and see her

\- WHOA ya look good

-Tubular dudette. Why all this?

-Mikey I a date.

-Ya have a date?

-Yes. Johnny asked me out.

Donatello heard the last words

-Johnny...That guy you work with?

-Yes.

-But after 2 years working there he asks you out?

-Sarah told me that I needed to improve my look, that she never saw me with a man and she said it was my fault, so we went to Target and I bought this clothes.

-So are you happy?

-Not really no, when I came dressed like this they noticed me and surprisingly Johnny asked me out and I said yes. Sarah said that I couldn't just sit there like some silly girl If I wait too long it'll be too late because I wasn't getting any younger and since nobody ask me out I decided to say yes.

-Okay hope you have a good time. Now if you excuse me I must go back for what I was doing.

-Okay, I came to say that I was going...

-Good for you...Bye.Enjoy.

Donnie left and Raph followed her till the manhole

-So, do ya really wanna go out?

-Raph you know, I will... I can't keep waiting for him, anticipating. It was about time for him to read the signs,

-Oh now we're talking

-Yeah, now we are

-I always wanted to talk to ya about this but I kinda worried since we are not exactly the kind of guys that a girl would fall in love, I was kinda ashamed to start this conversation with ya...but I guess my brother likes ya, I guess ya like him.

-I won't lie, I like him...

-Right...do ya want me to tell him?

-No...let it be...I guess you're wrong...I gave him signs, I did everything that was possible to show to him...he never said a word ..I mean nothing

-It's because his shy...

-Ugh Raph...no...he just cares about computers and machines, he's no into girls or relationships.

-I know my brother, you're wrong.

-Whatever Raph, I got go.

-Enjoy...Raphael said when she was already gone

Donatello was really nervous, all the anger came out when he entered his lab, he broke a few things, he was turning red. He was showing the hell inside of his soul for the first time.

Raphael was standing now in front of Donnie"s lab and with a hand on his mouth he was contemplating...

-So that's how I look on daily bases? I'm kinda crazy...he laugh

-What the hell Raph, I blew up a few things and I'm upset.

-Brother I know ya ... you're so jealous.

-I'm not...

-Don't be such an asshole, just tell her how ya fell...will ya?

-How I fell? I fell great, I fell awesome...

-Man you're so screwed...the girl likes ya

Donnie stopped everything he was doing

-Did she tell you that?

-Since you're not interested and I don't think I need to say anything.

-What if I'm interested about her feelings..just curiosity

-If you're curious why don't ya ask her?

-Fuck you Raph.

-That's more like it. Ya are mister know it all, she can't keep waiting for ya.

Raphael left Donnie alone.

Donatello knew what to do, he needed to stop her from going or even taking her out of her date if necessary, it was time to do something.

 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Donnie tried to reach her but she was always on time, when he got near the bar she was sited with Johnny, he brought her flowers and Donnie watched them from the rooftop,

-So, It's nice to be with you here.

-Yeah it is, I'm not really used to dates.

-You're a grown up woman.

-I know.

-Come drink, this one is on me.

-Alright...I can do better than that. So...Johnny hmmm do you enjoy working with computers?

She said shaking her foot frantically and biting her nails...

-Yeah I can break codes like anyone you"he ever met.

-Sure...she said with a grin on her face...

-I'm serious, I'm the best. I'll break your codes...

-Ha ha ha ...

-Are you being ironic?

\- NOooo, not at all.

Outside a well known girl was coming in with her boyfriend, Johnny noticed and pointing to April he said

-Here comes the news reporter, she talks a lot about the vigilantes...I don't even believe that they are that good, actually I think they are Aliens...

She coughed and with eyes wide opened

-What makes you think they are Aliens...where did you get that idea from?

-Nobody knows them...they only talk about them...mysterious people, I follow a lot of youtube channels about them and conspiracy theories

-They are not Aliens...

-How can you be so sure...I don't think they are ninjas like she mention once...I think they are a fraud

-A fraud? Are you fucking out of your mind? They saved us so many times?

-You don't know, actually you know nothing...allowed me to tell you that I think that they invented them...they want us to be scared and they wanted us to believe that ninjas saved us from a spaceship ..is some sort of conspiracy...

-Come on...

April saw her and came and she covered her face with her palm...

-Hey girl, you're here!

Looking up she smiled

-Yes

\- I can't believe

\- Me neither

-Do you know her?

-I'm sorry, April and Casey, this is Johnny and Johnny...April and Casey.

-NIce to meet you Johnny; Casey said

-Do you want to sit with us?

-We don't want to interrupt anything...

-Go ahead and sit he's just telling me how he's the one, he breaks codes like anyone in the world.

April laughed hard

-Oh so sorry...it's just because I know someone who is really good

-Fucking good. the girl said

-Hope is not one of your imaginary friends April...because I'm sorry but I don't buy this vigilante bullshit, I know it's all lies.

-Excuse me?

-Yeah, I'm sure it's all about the audience. Nobody can be that good and by the way if you know them you must know about the vigilantes girl...tell me are they Aliens sweetheart?

-Fuck you Johnny

April looked at Casey in disbelief...

-What?

-I said Fuck you, what part of Fuck you don't you understand?

\- That's why nobody ask you out.

The girl got up of the table and showing her middle finger she smiled and turned her back. April and Casey's eyes were staring to like it, they knew her.

\- Johnny she's Aries...

April left the place trying to reach the girl she was all anger and uncool .

-How could he? That mother fucker it's nothing in front of Donnie.

-I know...but he doesn't. ..

-Fuck him...I don't even know why I am here...I got go April...sorry

The girl walked fast leaving April behind.

April heard her phone ringing

-April?

-Donnie?

-Look at the rooftop...can you come?

April saw him

-Sure thing I'm coming

Donnie was there in distress and when he saw April he started to speak

\- Being in love with your best friend can be painful and awkward, and I'm in love with her...

April opened her mouth but could not speak, she knew that maybe it was going to be hard for the girl to love him back...

-Please let me continue... Am I allowed to confess my love to her? Am I going to ruin the friendship if I tell her the truth.. What if she doesn't feel the same? Seeing her with other guys hurts me deeply and cause me severe emotional damage...it is irrational i know... The strongest reason not to express my feelings is the fear of rejection and the pain or embarrassment associated with it.

-Donnie breath...breath baby...and listen... the best thing you could say is, as always, the truth.Make it clear, make it short, make it fast. Don't wait for her answer and don't push her into telling you how she feels...If you are in love with her you have to tell her ...with words! You are her best friend. She perceives you as someone she can trust. Without knowing about your feelings she will continue to talk about other guys with you, not knowing that she's hurting you. She will continue to cuddle and hug you, not knowing all you want is the cuddling to lead to kissing. She will continue to treat you like one of her female friends, not realizing she is wounding you.The only way to make the pain stop is by telling her about your feelings.

Donnie knew that April was right but it freaked him out.

-Donnie, pick up the phone and invite her to something you both usually do when you hang out together. Don't try to tell her over the phone and don't mention the actual reason you want to see her. It's important that she feels good about meeting you. No awkwardness, no hasty romantic gestures, no flowers

-Oh God...I will April, thank you.

-I have to go Donnie, Casey is waiting...Okay?

-Right...thank you

April left him alone and now Donnie needed to make the call

He did it, he called and she answered

-How was your date?

-How do you know it's over?

-I was stalking you.

Her heart skipped a beat

-Really? Cool, so you must know that it was crap...I fucked up...as usual...I guess I'm not ready for normal guys

-What do you mean for normal guys?

-I'm sorry Donnie, is just that we are always together and you are not really normal...you know...I'm used to be with you..

-Can I come to you place?

-Sure

-On my way

Donatello knew he had to do something.

_ Hi here I am...please don't say anything I got talk to you and I just don't know how to...

-If you wanna talk to me that's exactly what you gonna have to do T a l k t o m e !

-I'm facing troubles ....ahhh ...I'm...fuckkk....

-What's that about?

-I'm in love ...that's it...

-Are you? She looked at him, her eyes were shinning and her heart pounding, she was shaking, her hands were cold...He saw her hands shaking, her face was turning red..

Donnie was so sacred he felt like fainting, he noticed her hands shaking, he started to be rational ' she is scared, I'm doing something so wrong" ..nausea...blur vision ...he thought he was about to vomit...he said fast

-Yes I'm in love with April

The girl world came down, she stood there paralyzed, she was about to cry but no she was tough, she was too good at pretending

Donnie face palmed, he couldn't believe about he just said.He lied, it was ridiculous.

-Oh, she doesn't love you...that was all she could say

-I know...I don't care

-But you love her...

-Yes I mean ...sure... I sure do, but it's okay.

-You never showed interest..at least I never noticed.

-I'm good I can hide feelings...

-So what do you wanna do about it?

-I wanna go home

-Are you okay Donnie?

-NO...I got go...

She saw him leaving and she finally allowed herself crying and she did, she cried all night long.

\---------The girl woke up, she slept for not more than 3 hours...She called the only one she was always true...Raphael

-Raphael you will never believe what happened. ..

\- Believe me I will

She told him everything and Raph firbtge first time shut ...after 5 solid minutes he answer

-What the actual Fuck?

-I told you...he was not into me

-You got be kidding me

-I'm not...

\- First an asshole thinks we're aliens and after that shitty date Donnie told you he's in love with April ...I dont get it.

-Raphael I'm done. I just was forget about this....it's Sunday so you do something?

\- Sure we got a lotta options. ..from rooftops to an abandoned house the sky is the limit

\- Abandoned house

-I'll find one and I'll let ya know where

Raphael found a place and was getting ready to go when Donnie asked him where he was going

\- I'm going out with the girl

-Like a date?

Raphael was evil sometimes

\- Yeah I asked her out since I know now that you're in love with April

-I'm not in love with April

\- that was not what I heard

\- I'm not in love with anyone

-Fine...I have to go

Donnie felt the anger and trying to keep in control

\- Are you Raphael ...the almighty ...in love with her...Donnie said out loud

\- If ya punch me I'll fell less pain...ya wanna kill don't ya?

\- No I want to congratulate you for your achievement

Raphael winked and ran, leaving Donnie absolutely mad.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Raphael was not the kind of guy who sit and wait, he loved his brother and liked the girl but he was getting really involved with her, he never said but he felt something about her, he knew that Donnie loved her and Leonardo warned him about Donnie's feelings and Leo was happy about the fact that Donnie was too shy to show hisu feelings but he was not..he did not wanted to be bad but he was confused, inside he was freaking out but he will never let anyone know that.

He found the girl already waiting for him

-Raph...he doesn't want me, I slept with Donnie's face in my mind and now here we are...you and me not him...

-So it's gonna be like wake up in the morning next to your new lover.

-Oh, that's how I feel.

\- So since he does not want you and I'm pretty sure your into green people with shells...I'm not him and I never will be...why don't we play pretend we are together..maybe... just maybe if he's into ya he will be jealous and maybe confess his love but if he really does not love ya, well maybe ...ahhh..I mean...ya and me

-Are you hitting on me?

-I guess I am.

-Do you have any idea about how much we can screw our lives with this?

-The road to hell it's paved with good intentions.

-Imma give you what you want.

Raphael was scared but he would never say...she was devastated, she was 1000% sure Donnie was not into her, she liked Raph but she loved Donnie, maybe they could be...

She looked into Raph's eyes

-Come and get it...

Raph exhale he was freaking out, he's blood pressure was probably so high that he was about to have a stroke but outside he was looking cool, how the hell he managed to be like that;

Raphael grabbed her and said...

-No time to loose... I want you And I'm going to tell ya what I want to do to ya. Why everything that feel good gotta be so wrong, I don't know about ya now But I think I want to try something new now...

He kissed her, like he's life was depending on this, his hands were running through all her body, he was on fire and he let it show. And when she sit down 'Cause she was losing her breath now 'Cause she knew he will be doing it to death now.

 

\---------------------------------------------------  
She knew from that moment she was screwed, she knew now that just like she was hiding her feelings from Donnie, Raphael was hiding his feelings...he loved her.

She felt in his kisses, the way he held, hows desperate he was trying to not to make any mistakes...but he was not Donnie, he was not him, and he never will be...she should of seen the sign way back then when he told her that she was his best friend, It freaked her out, he call you up in the middle of the night just to know if she was okay but now she was in his arms, she was confused, she wanted to be loved, she was needy, she just had the worst deception of her life...the one she loved was in love with someone else... It won't be the same he was not Donnie.

Raphael was terrified and happy at the same time, Donnie will be hitting the roof when he founds out, but what happens if the plan works...he knew Donnie loved her and what if he tells her that he loves her will she choose him? Of course she will, Donnie was way too intelligent. way better than him, focused, a genius...monsters were running wild inside of Raphael now...how could she refused Donnie?

They stooped like if their thoughts were too loud, like if they could hear each other...they were breathing fast...

\- I'm not good with words...

-I know...but I know you and I understand...I understand now...

Raphael looked down, ashamed...she knew...

-I'm lost...I shouldn't let ya know

She held his face and kissed his forehead

-You know that I love Donnie, you know... I never lied to you and never will. When I said yes to you I did not know you were in love with me...now I know...and I'm scared, I never planned to do any of this, I never planned to hurt you...

-I know if he wants you and I know that he might want ...it's okay... I'll get over it, you never lied...no hard feelings...we will be better of as friends...because every time I will be forever compared to Donnie, I don't wanna be the second best, it is inevitable that it will end...

He was sad and for the first time he was speaking low...

\- Raphael it wasn't bad, I won't pretend...but I feel like I lost my best friend...it's so sad that it has to end..we are friends, you taught me everything I know, from the moment I first saw I trusted you and you were always the look but please don't touch me type. I guess we still be friends...can't we?

When she was talking he was listening and her lips, her moves, her hair, her face...he was hypnotized

-I will not renounce all hope

He was determined, he putted his hand all over her body, she shakes...he took her shirt out and she was looking right into his eyes, she did not stop him and he proceed, he unzips her pants she did not again say a word ...eye contact all the time Raphael was looking for her approval and all he saw was yes...he took all his gears, he grabbed her hair...he drown himself in her body, he touched her breasts with such desire, she was succumbing...he licked every inch of her body, she felt his hard member and in that moment she wanted him... and she lets him know...kissing his plastron she goes down and Raphael closed his eyes and moan, he holds her hair and he bites his lips, she was coming and going, he was feeling her mouth all over his member and her fingertips were caressing his legs and balls, a volcano erupting that's how he was feeling and he was going to hold on to that till his last breath...he pressed her against the wall and she puts her legs around his waist and he now he was thrusting into her, feeling her warm breath and listening to her every moan he looked at her face when he saw her shaking differently and when she called his name out loud he could not take it anymore...

\---------------------------------  
Monday morning she wakes up, get dress and go to work while walking she was thinking, Donnie didn't love her but Raphael did and she actually really liked to stay with him yesterday, she lives how he made her fell loved and special but they both agreed that they will keep what happened in secret, it was going to be their secret...like childhood best friends secret...they promised not to say anything to anyone.

Her boss called her

\- Hi Frank, morning. Do you wanna talk to me?

\- Yes I do. You are aware about the fusion between us and California right?

-Sure I am.

\- So I choose you to stay there in California helping with the fusion ...

\- I can go...no problem

-I'm talking about a year or more and a huge salary raise plus health insurance, 2 vacations a year and high possibilities. ..

\- I will. When?

\- In 2 days

\- I'm gonna pack my bags.

\- Yes go home and get ready.

She left the office without breathing, she said yes screaming no inside but she needed time, she rather due than hurting Raph's feelings and Donnie was off the table

She sent him a message saying that She was leaving and went home

Donnie read the message and even tough it was day light he went to her place fast than her he sat down on her bed and waited

The girl turned her apartment keys opening her door and she saw Donnie playing wit with fingers, she threw her purse on the table and smile...a sad smile...

\- Girl, where do you think you're goin'?

\- We both know things don't work that way, I must go...I need to take care of myself and I'm worried about my future and you guys are all I have, my parents were gone, I live alone and you have your life, we can play pretend that we will be like this forever but things won't. On Saturday I needed to say something for you but you told me about your love for April and left and I could not tell you what I'm gonna tell you now ...Donatello I'm completely in love with you.

Donnie felt like he got hit by a truck, he did not move or said a word.

\- I will always love you Donnie and I don't need you to love back, I just needed to say, I was waiting for you to say something but waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering, if pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible.

-Look...I came the other night but I was weak, I wanted to say that ... Love is a trap. When it appears, people see only its light, not its shadows but I'm not like everybody, I saw the shadows...I know that I live hided, I fight crimes, I'm a mutant, I can't live a normal life and I could never ever, I mean never give a normal life to anyone...I won't be able to give kids to anyone, I can't adopt 'cause ...look at me...I can't provide anyone a house, a garden, I can't go on vacations, I can't take anyone to the beach and in the beginning it will fine but year after year stuck in the lair, not seeing the day light, waiting for a day that will never come..a day when we can just walk on the streets without terrified eyes and screams...in the beginning everything is new, love and lust but then the days passes by and the years passes by and what we were used to have ain't enough anymore, people get old and they change...but I ...I can't.

-Why are you telling me this Donnie?

-Because I came here the other night to say that I love you, I really do but I couldn't and now I know that if I must fall, may it be from a high place. To love is to lose control, but love is much like a dam... if you allow a tiny crack to form through which only a trickle of water can pass, that trickle will quickly bring down the whole structure and soon no one will be able to control the force of the current and here I am loosing control. I don't know what to do...

\- It's risky, falling in love. She walk towards him and pressed her lips on his lips, a tear drop from her face, the moment of that kiss contained every happy moment she had ever lived, he took off her clothes and entered her with strength, with fear and with a great desire, she ran her hands over his face, his plastron, she heard his moans and thanked God he was there inside of her, making her feel like it was the first time...they made love all day long, she was there feeling him inside of her and embraced him to make sure it was happening... making sure that wouldn't disappear

\- All love stories are the same, love doesn't need to be discussed; it has its own voice and speaks for itself.Donnie said late at night, touching her hair and kissing her hands...

Next day she woke up for her life...he wasn't there when she woke up, he left a note saying he would come back at 6pm and she knew he needed to go....

She packed her bags...and cried...

 

\------------------------------------------------  
Donnie entered the lair and saw Raphael waiting for him..

-So ya spent the night out...

-Yes...I did. I told her what I was afraid to say because I thought that I was going to lose her but now that I know that I'm loosing her I did...I was weak but she's leaving...she's leaving Raph...

Raphael breathing in closed his eyes and prayed to not lose control,

-Come here Donnie...give me a hug

Donnie came and they were there holding each other. Raphael's heart broke into pieces when he felt Donnie's tears falling and he held his brother

\- I love her Raph...she's leaving

\- I know that, Raphael answered.Love It's like a narcotic, at first it brings the euphoria of complete surrender. The next day, you want more. You're not addicted yet, but you like the sensation, and you think you can still control things. You think about the person you love...then you get used to that person, and you begin to be completely dependent on them. Now you think about her for three hours and forget her for two minutes. If she's not there, you feel like an addict who can't get a fix. And just as addicts steal and humiliate themselves to get what they need, you're willing to do anything for love...I understand you...I love you my brother.

-Thank you Raphael for being the best brother I could ever have, you are letting her go because of me, you decided not fight for her love because of me...I know you love I always did...

Raphael grinned.

-She loves ya. But ya are wrong. Because I had fought with my heart and got defeated. I was certainly not going to become passionate about something that was impossible. I know my limits; I know how much suffering I can bear. Ya won, it was supposed to be like this.

-She's my dream Raphael

\- Go and get your things, Raphael said. Dreams mean work.Do something.

 

to be continue...


	2. The girl is gone

Donnie stared at her from the rooftop, her bags were packed and she was holding her head with onehand and with the other hand she was typing something in her phone.  
-Hey princess   
-Hi Donnie...she said looking up  
\- I don't want you to go.We can manage something.You can get a new job, we can work together ...I'll help you.  
\- I know my love but so many things happened and I need to go...at least for a month...I have to go...I can't...I can't hide anything from you...  
-Hide?   
\- Yeah, we were friends and I did something. ..I didn't cheat on you, cause we were not together and I thought you loved April   
-Stop...please...no  
-So did Raph say something?   
-No need...I noticed. I am not blaming you or judging you. I don't care.  
\- I guess I do. I'm confused it's not like I'm in love with him, I just don't wanna hurt him, what I did was wrong   
\- Princess listen Raph is not a child, he knew what he was doing and he knew you did not love him.  
-Okay. thank you...I love you   
\- I love you more  
She heard a ring and she knew is was her driver.  
-Donnie I love you but I must go.  
She kissed him and left.


End file.
